


No Nooses Were Involved In The Making Of This Bondage

by GoldenDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Roleplaying Character, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDemon/pseuds/GoldenDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, Pyrope, you cannot just leave me hanging!” Vriska shouted at the empty door.</p>
<p>Terezi has some fun and Vriska is way more of a sub than she would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Nooses Were Involved In The Making Of This Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arjache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/gifts).



“Oh my god, Pyrope, you cannot just leave me hanging!” Vriska shouted at the empty door. “Like, you are _literally leaving me hanging!_ ” She fidgeted against the ropes that trapped her arms behind her back.

Without response, Terezi finally reappeared in the doorway. Vriska’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, hell no,” she said.

With a face-splitting grin, Terezi posed cockily against the doorframe, wearing her obnoxious red-and-teal FLARPing costume. She held her cane at a saucy angle in one hand, and a riding crop in the other. “Well well well,” she said. “What have we-”

“You cannot be fucking serious. We are not FLARPing right now,” Vriska said bluntly. “No. Take the unsexy costume off and come back in here and act like a normal troll.”

Terezi scowled. “Vriska, you are not being very cooperative here!” she said.

“Tereziiiiiiii, you’re not being very _sexy_ here!” Vriska snapped back. She twisted in her bonds, ropes creaking as she spun slowly to and fro. “It’s bad enough I let you convince me to get all hog-tied up like this, and now you want to mmmmfg – _mmmmm!_ ” Her complaints were abruptly cut off as Terezi popped a blue ball-gag in her mouth. She tapped a button on the device’s surface and it expanded, preventing Vriska from swallowing or expelling it.

“There we go!” Terezi said happily. “I thought that might come in handy. I wanted to get one with your symbol on it, but the custom engraving cost a little too much.” She poked Vriska on the nose playfully. “Now, let’s try that again!”

She walked back out of the room, and then re-sidled into the doorway and posed again. “Well, well, well,” she said, drawing out the phrase this time with evident relish. Vriska glared at her from under furrowed eyebrows. “What have we here? It looks as though your cohorts have abandoned you, Marquise.” Terezi sashayed over to Vriska, suggestively rolling her hips every step of the way. “Oh, what’s that?” she said with sarcastic concern, brushing her hair behind her ear as she put her face next to Vriska’s. “I can’t quite hear what you’re saying past that gag. I see not everyone is as fond of your endless monologues as I am.”

Vriska nearly shrieked with fury as she tried to lunge for Terezi’s flash-fried eyes, blushing bright blue.

Terezi stood with a smug grin and began to pace predatorily around Vriska’s naked, suspended body. Vriska shivered despite herself as she felt the tip of the crop trace down one shoulder, along her side, around her hips and down the inside of one thigh, then back up the other. She managed to contain her disappointment when it did not stop at the juncture of her legs but continued its feather-light trail back up her other side. “I suppose I could un-gag you and take the time before the rest of the Bar gets here to _whip_ the location of the loot from the sack of the provincial governor’s mansion out of you…” On the word _whip,_ Vriska’s head jerked up and she gave a yelp that was more than a little moan as Terezi brought the crop sharply upwards onto her nook. Her bulge, wet and blue-slicked with her own secretions, writhed uselessly in the air in a desperate search for friction.

“But I think we can both think of a better way to spend this time.”

Vriska gave a needy little moan around the gag, her hips wagging slightly. From experience, Terezi knew Vriska wasn’t even aware she was doing it. She giggled at how easily a little use reduced her teammate to a mewling puddle of lust, and teased along the length of Vriska’s bulge with the crop, snatching it away before the prehensile appendage could wrap around it. “So what do you say, Marquise?”

Vriska made an indignant noise and arched her back demandingly. “Mmmmf mffm mrrrrm m ffffm m!”

“What was that? You’d like to be teased and humiliated some more? Why, Spinneret!” Terezi said with glee. “I never dreamed you’d be so honest about what a pathetic little _wretch_ you are.” She traced the crop along the inside of Vriska’s thigh before giving it a stinging swipe. A blue line showed on the skin. “I feel like you’re finally warming up to me!”

Vriska’s whines grew steadily needier and higher-pitched as Terezi laid several more strokes into her, striping her sensitive flesh. When the other girl stopped, she let out a disappointed whine and craned her head uselessly to look for Terezi.

“Over here,” Terezi whispered in her ear. Her fangs scraped along its delicate, pointed shell, drawing a shiver and an unsteady breath from the suspended girl. “Mmmmmm…you really do like being helpless for me…” Terezi purred. Vriska yelped in protest, headbutting Terezi away with a glare. Terezi grabbed a fistful of Vriska’s wild hair close to the scalp, tilting her head back and holding it still. Vriska made a little mewling noise. “Now that…was unwise,” Terezi said, kneeling in front of Vriska while maintaining her grip. She began to scrape her teeth delicately along the other girl’s bared throat, making Vriska shudder and pant with need. Drips of cerulean liquid fell from the lips of her nook onto Terezi’s floorboards. Opening her mouth wide, Terezi took the entire width of Vriska’s throat in her teeth. Vriska gasped, and then moaned as Terezi slowly, slowly increased the pressure of her jaws. After a tantalizing, agonizing second while Vriska’s bulge thrashed desperately between her legs, Terezi’s teeth broke the skin and a dozen little pinpricks of blue blood welled up around them. Terezi released Vriska’s throat and scraped her tongue up its length, lapping at the wounds. “Mine,” she growled.

Vriska’s eyes were rolling back in her head. She made little breathy noises.

Terezi giggled again. “Oh, you like that, don’t you.” She crawled under Vriska and came up between her spread legs again. “Let’s find out what other sorts of noises I can get out of you.” Taking the crop from her belt, she brought it up again – once, twice – in mighty swings onto Vriska’s nook from beneath. The cerulean-blooded girl shrieked, so Terezi kept going. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Before she could even make it to eight, Vriska’s control broke and she came, shuddering and twisting in her bonds as her bulge spurted great splats of genetic sludge onto Terezi’s floor. Peeling a glove off and tucking it back in her belt with the crop, Terezi slid two fingers into Vriska’s nook, hooking them downwards to press at the base of her bulge through her nook-walls. Vriska gave a stuttering moan, the stimulation almost painful now as her post-orgasmic genitals were roughly massaged. The sensation grew unbearable, although not entirely unpleasant, her body trying to build towards another orgasm far too soon after it had exhausted itself. Before the tears could spill down her cheeks, Terezi withdrew her fingers, Vriska’s nook releasing them with a wet noise – she’d added a third at some point, Vriska did not know when.

“Hmmmm…” Terezi said, leaning down to nibble at Vriska’s other, untouched ear. “I wonder if I’ll have time to finish myself before my compatriots arrive…”

Vriska, drawing in deep, unsteady breaths through her nose, was not quite up to making a reply.


End file.
